


Normal

by sharivan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharivan/pseuds/sharivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never meant to be normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

This is the way it goes. You’re just a kid when your parents die, not even twenty, and however much you’d wanted to be normal, you know this isn’t it. Normal is fighting about whether you should look for another job and visiting your parents with a baby in your arms. Normal, you’re almost sure, isn’t built on mysterious deaths and talks with the police and demon deals.

But you were never meant to be normal.

For a while you think you can be. Normal and safe, you were promised, and for what you lost you had damn well better be both. You get married, because he’s all you have left and you love him. You get married, and sometimes you look at him and wonder what you thought this would look like, really, because it doesn’t feel like you’d hoped.

It’s hard to feel safe when you know there’s nothing keeping evil from the door, not so much as a line of salt or a rowan branch, just the word of someone you can’t trust. You don’t hunt. You keep a dagger in the dresser and buy too much salt. You wear a charm bracelet and a cross and try to find faith.

You have a child and then another. You don’t lose track of time, exactly, but just how much of those ten years remain usually stays in the back of your mind. There’s less and less. You jump at the smallest sound. 

One night the lights flicker.


End file.
